


A Whole New World

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Abuse mentioned, F/M, Fighting, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Violence, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?





	1. A not so normal day - Part 1

Your day had started surprisingly well. You had managed to sneak into the kitchen and grab some food before the staff had arrived. When they were there earlier than you, you were forced to wait until the whole pack had eaten their breakfast. In this case, your breakfast turned out to be stingy. Not that your pack was short of food, it was one of the many repressions you had to deal with.

On top of this you had managed to reach the library without meeting any pack companion. More or less everyone in the cave system was actually a pain in the ass. They picked on you at every given opportunity. Maybe except the youngs but you were forbidden to be anywhere near them. The only person who treated you just as always was Josef, the old Keeper of Tales. His demesne was the library where even the Alpha had to follow his orders.

The library was the place you could hide from the constant picking and find some peace. The cave system your pack lived in was widely ramified so there was only a very small chance to be found if you really didn’t want to. And the library itself was due to all the shelves full of nooks and crannies.

Josef showed no sign that he recognized your entering but you didn’t doubt that he knew full well about your presence. A Keeper of Tales knew everything about his pack. The information always reached him. It had to be like this, because Keepers of Tales were the chronicler of the circle. He kept track of births, deaths, shifts of members from and to other packs, who had bind themselves to whom.

The book you currently read was still in its shelf where you had left it the evening before. Your bookmark was also still in place. It was easy to proceed where you had left. War strategies across the centuries. A few years ago you would never have touched such a book, let alone read it. But without any proper tasks to attend, you had started to read each and every book in the pack’s library.

* * *

Sometime – you weren’t sure how much time had passed – the door was pushed open roughly and several people stormed in. Peeping out between the shelves you recognized Brock, Helmut and Wolfgang. The pack’s forefront. “We need all the relevant information about the Avengers pack.  _Now_. They are literally about to force their way through our front door.” Your Alpha Brock sounded rushed and angry.

It took literally all your willpower to stay quiet. Your wolfish ears moved instinctively so they were laying backwards, close to your head. At the same time, your tail went between your legs and up your belly, firmly pressed against your body. It showed both fear and submission even though the three males didn’t know you were also in the library. But this reaction had become an instinct whenever you met one of them.

At the same time, you felt a kind of excitement. The Avengers pack was the most powerful one in North America. Some rumours claimed even that they were the most powerful pack of both American continents. And definitely among the mightiest packs of the world. Being attacked by them was a serious danger.

In the ever calm manner Josef showed always, he told them the most important facts about the attacking pack. You knew everything the Keeper of Tales said. It had been in one of the many books you had read. The Alpha cursed when Josef stopped talking. “We must evacuate. As fast as possible. We stand no chance against a danger like this..”, said Zemo, the pack’s Beta and Second-in-Command.

Rumlow growled enraged. You cringed and let out a scared whimper. “This cave is a fucking fortress! They should be unable to beat a path to our door!”, he roared. You flinched even more and started to tremble. The Alpha had never been an easy man to deal with. During the past few years he had become aggressive and unpredictable. A man who always wanted to get his way. And as the Alpha of his own pack he got it most of the time.

* * *

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of your neck and dragged you towards the talking men. Where von Strucker was missing, as you noticed now. Your body froze instinctively as soon as you felt the hand around your neck. Every single part of you wanted to disappear, but you didn’t dare moving so as not to provoke the predator in your back. After all, he could easily kill you without giving you any possibilities to prevent it.

Your Alpha and his Second-in-Command looked in your direction. They were not amused – to say the least. “How dare you spying on us, Omega?”, Rumlow hollered. You flinched, despite the still firm grip around your neck. “Y/N came here to read a book two hours ago. It’s not her fault that you started asking questions without making sure there’s no one to overhear you if it shall be kept private.”, Josef said calm.

Thankfulness made your knees week. It wasn’t often that someone stood up for you. Especially not against the pack’s Alpha. The dark-haired man did not tolerate his subordinates to have opinions that didn’t match his. Rumlow growled, but didn’t tackle the older man. Keepers of Tales were persons to be respected, after all.

“Leave and let us men take care of this.”, the Alpha snarled finally in your direction. A second later you were released. At this point, you should have simply left. By Brock’s standards, he was very nice to you. But somehow you felt brave. Maybe it was the support Josef had provided you with. You dared to open your mouth. “What about the old evacuation tunnel? The Alpha of Avengers has been part of our pack. Long enough to know about it.”, you remarked.

A second later, you received a resounding slap in the face. You collided with a shelf. It knocked the wind out of your lungs. For a few moments, you saw nothing but stars. There would definitely be bruises in a couple hours. “Nobody can enter the cave through that tunnel. You join the others and wait for further orders,  _ **Omega**_.”, the Alpha snarled. You left the library as fast as possible. The dark-haired pack leader could be unbearable even in his best mood. And because of the attack he was in foul mood.

* * *

Instead of returning to your accommodation, you headed to the old escape tunnel. Rumlow might believe that it was no threat, but you didn’t share his opinion. And despite everything, you simply had to protect your pack if it was in your power to do so.

Nobody paid you the slightest attention. The pack had become an anthill due to the attack. Rumours of it had spread already throughout the entire pack. They were too worried about their own lives and their relatives – nobody spared a thought about the pack’s social misfit. You appreciated the change. Always being picked on consumed a lot of energy.

As soon as you stepped into the old emergency tunnel, your body changed into its anthromorph shape. Beside your wolfish ears and tail, your feet and hands turned into paws. Your face became the one of a wolf. Within seconds your whole body was covered with fur. It was an instinct you neither could nor wanted to fight.

You had only gotten over with about half of the way when you heard voices.  _Unfamiliar voices._  Your hackles rose.  **Intruders.**  And they were already halfway through the old tunnel. Suddenly, you felt fear. The urge to protect your pack by leaving for the old tunnel all alone had been impulsive and reckless. You had never learned how to fight. Not even some basics to protect yourself. And whoever was there in front of you had to be some of the best fighters the Avengers pack had. After all, they entered the enemies’ base - with no backup.

Every instinct told you to run. As soon and as fast as possible. In contrast to the intruders you knew the traps and could fairly easy avoid them - as long as you were careful. If they tried to follow you, the traps would do the rest. Back in the main cave, you could inform the warriors so they could take care of left over enemies.

* * *

At the very second you wanted to put it into action, when something caught your eye. Or rather, your ears. It was completely silent. Even though the tunnels resounded. It could mean only one thing: the intruders had detected your presence. Maybe they didn’t know exactly  _where_  you were, but they knew that you had to be  _close_. Your body froze completely.

Your mind raced a mile a minute. There was no way to escape the hostile warriors. They would start searching for you any second. And when they found you, you were practically dead.  _Running_  back inside of the cave was effectively suicide with all the traps. It was impossible to run for your life  _and_  avoid them. You squared your shoulders. If you were dead anyways you could try to hinder the intruders. And maybe even take one or two of them to your grave. And with a lot of luck, somebody might take notice of what happened.

Your fur was still ruffled up due to your fear, but you faced the direction where the Intruders had to be once more. The corners of your mouth drew back farther and farther. Instinctively you bared your teeth and started to growl deeply. But at the same time, your ears were laid back against your head. Your tail was a little less than horizontal and fully puffed up.

On stiff legs you rounded the corner. Right behind it stood five Werewolves. Three men and two women. All of them were armed for close and long distance fights. They wore black clothes – you would bet they were made of Kevlar. In contrast to you, who had only teeth and claws. A young man with raven hair smirked. “Are you the best defender your pack has for this old tunnel? Even the traps have been more of an obstacle than you will be.”, he said condescendingly.

A second later, you assaulted him. The black-haired had your sharp teeth in his shoulder and your paws clawing at his upper arms before he could react. One of his pack comrades gasped surprised. They had known that your confidence and displaying had been a play to hide your fear and insecurity. That you might actually attack one of them had never crossed their minds. They didn’t even think about attacking you.

* * *

Suddenly, a massive hand grabbed your neck. It made your body stiffen in an instant. A second later, you felt a huge muscular body right behind you. Your hair stood on edge. There weren’t five enemies in this cave. It was a squad of  **six**. And you had one of them in your back. “Release him and return to your human shape.”, said a deep voice next to your ear. He spoke calm and quiet, but it was none the less an order.  _And that man expected you to obey._

You did as demanded. Slowly so your movements wouldn’t provoke violence or further aggressions against you. “How bad are the injuries, Loki?”, asked the man behind you. “It hurts but I can still fulfil my duties.”, answered the man you had just attacked. Apparently his name was Loki. He examined his wounds but they had almost stopped bleeding.

“Anyways, my pride is hurt far worse. I didn’t expect her being that…fierce.”, he added and glanced in your direction. The man behind you simply chuckled. “Attacks are not always born from aggression. It can be because of fear as well.”, said a dark-skinned man. “I’ll keep it in mind from now on.”, Loki answered with a bow of his head. The dark-skinned had to stand above him in the hierarchy.

“Back to you, Little One. I want to avoid any unnecessary deaths. But if you try to pull a stand none of us will hesitate to kill you. Understood?”, the Alpha behind you asked. His hand was still firmly closed around your neck. A not so low-key reminder that you were still at his mercy. That he could kill you whenever he pleased. “Yes.”, you managed to pant out the words.

Very slowly he released his hold on your neck. You took a deep breath to calm down your nerves. But your body was still shaking from fear and adrenaline. “If you cooperate with us, you have nothing to fear, Little One.”, the man behind you said. To your surprise, his voice was soft and gentle.

You turned around slowly. Still aware that you could be dead any second – though you believed the faceless man from an hostile pack. When you finally faced him, your heart skipped a beat. He was tall and extremely muscular. His brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Sharp blue eyes that surveyed every move you made. Ears and tail were relaxed, yet highly self-confident. His whole posture spoke of the power this man possessed.

He was James Buchanan Barnes. The Alpha of the Avengers pack. _One of the most powerful men in the world._


	2. A not so normal day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_He was James Buchanan Barnes. The Alpha of the Avengers pack. One of the most powerful men in the world._

* * *

You gulped. There had always been rumours about him circulating among the pack. After all, he had been the protégé of Nick Fury, the pack’s former Alpha. So your pack had of course been interested what happened to him, even after leaving the pack. Over the past years, his pack had gone through a massive gain of power.

Today, they were the mightiest pack in North America. James Buchanan Barnes was almost a legend and the subject of many stories. You never thought to ever meet him face to face. Not only because the Avengers lived near Miami and Hydra in the Rocky Mountains.

* * *

“Do you know where your Alpha tarries at the moment?”, Barnes asked. You jolted out of your thoughts. “Not without fail. But I know where he was before I came here.”, you answered cautious. Despite the kindness he had shown you, you didn’t trust him. “I want to make sure this battle ends as fast as possible. The easiest way is to capture your Alpha and make him surrender. If it works, nobody else will be hurt or killed.”, he explained.

You took time to weigh your possibilities. Helping them would mean to betray your pack. A crime that wasn’t taken lightly. _But_ it might save lives. To refuse helping Barnes might get you killed and continue the fighting. With the very same result. Your pack would be defeated sooner or later. The only thing you could have an effect on in your current position was how many of your pack comrades would be hurt or killed.

You sighed. “I will help you. But you must promise me not to kill anybody.”, was your firm answer. One of the women huffed, but you ignored her. Barnes was in charge. If he gave you his word, everyone else was bound to it as well. The Alpha mustered you intensely, but you refused to show any weakness. Not now. This was important.

“I can’t promise not to kill anybody in case we are detected. But we will do our best to avoid it.”, the huge Werewolf finally said. You nodded. There would be no better offer than this. “If our Alpha is still where he was when I saw him last, we have to cross almost the whole cave. It won’t be easy, but I know some hidden paths that will make this way easier.”, you informed them. Two or three of the Avenger Werewolves cursed.

You turned on your heels to lead the squad through the tunnel. It made you really tense to have potential enemies in your back, but you had to trust them for now. And you had to be the first since none of them knew where the traps were. And you also only on paper as there had never been a reason to enter it. After all, the tunnel had been abandoned. For _years_.

* * *

After the last twist of the tunnel, one of the warriors overtook you. Hastily, you grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. He whirled around and bared his teeth. “Drop it, Pietro. I’m sure she had a very good reason for this.”, Barnes ordered. The young man with silvery-blonde hair immediately did as ordered, but still glared daggers.

You took a woodblock you had left there and tapped on the stone floor. Exactly where the young man would have set his foot at the next step. A huge steel trap snapped shut with a sickening loud, metallic clank. The woodblock was joint disgustingly neat. The bear trap was large and strong enough to detach somebody’s knees. Just as easily as it had happened with the woodblock. Every single Avenger gasped in shock. “You don’t want to run into this.”, you said.

Pietro – who now looked rather pale and like a boy around your age than like an actual warrior – just nodded. Seeing such a nasty trap and realizing that it had almost _killed_ him had scared the living daylights out of him. “Very effective.”, Loki said dryly when the steel trap re-activated itself and disappeared in the stone until it was almost invisible. Barnes growled. “First your legs and then your head. If you aren’t lucky enough to die from the blood loss.”, he stated.

“The design is from Rumlow himself. It’s still in the library.”, you told him. “Zhat’s insane.”, Pietro said, still out of breath. He had a heavy, East European accent. Your ears picked up when you heard footsteps come closer. “Hide behind the corner.”, you hissed. This time, they followed your order without questioning it. Only seconds after the last tail had disappeared, two Hydra Soldiers appeared at the entrance. Armed with guns and very fraught.

“What are you doing here?”, one of them snapped when he spotted you. You did your best to look as frightened and small as possible. Not very difficult in your current situation. “I…I wanted…to check…the old tunnel. The trap…it almost killed me.”, you stammered. One of the men snorted derogatory. “Silly girl. Move your poor ass to the others. We evacuate”, he said. “I…I need a minute.”, you answered, still playing the frightened young woman who had been almost killed mere seconds ago.

The Warriors exchanged a glance. “We can’t stay and wait. If you need time to recover, you’re on your own.”, the second Warrior said. You simply nodded. They were playing into your hands, just as hoped. After about half a minute you called for the Avenger squad to join you again. “What was that?”, asked Barnes. He was visibly angry. “I’m not the most popular person in the pack.”, you answered casually.

“The purpose of Warriors is to protect the pack. That includes every single member. No matter their popularity.”, the Alpha growled. “That’s how your pack might handle it. But Hydra is not the Avengers.”, you reminded him and got over the trap to show them how to do it. One after the other, the Avenger Warriors managed to join you without activating the trap again and getting themselves killed.

* * *

“As soon as we enter the cave system itself, nobody talks or the warriors might detect us. The echo can go pretty far in there and those who live in this cave are used to it so they can say very accurate where a sound comes from. None of you will be able to do that. So you have to keep a close eye to what I do and copy it _exactly_. Otherwise, the Warriors will find us.”, you instructed the squad.

“Is it a good idea to do this, James? I trust your judgement, but this is dangerous. For all of us.”, the dark-skinned man raised his voice. He had to be a high-ranking pack member to call his Alpha by his actual name. Especially in a situation like the current one. “It seems like we don’t really have a choice other than trusting her, Sam. And she showed her trustworthiness by saving Pietro from that trap. Who don’t want to risk it leave now and join the others on the outside. Leaving through that tunnel should be harmless.”, the Alpha said.

Each and every one of them shook their heads, even Sam. “No way we leave you alone in here.”, the Warrior said. The loyalty of these men and women warmed your heart and made a little smile appear on your face. “Let’s get started.”, Barnes ordered. A nod in your direction was the sign to lead them wherever you thought Rumlow was.

* * *

Sneaking through the cave set your nerves on edge permanently. You had done it countless times in the past, but this was different. Now you were responsible for the lives of six other people. More than half of the way you neither heard nor smelled Hydra Warriors anywhere close. Until you had to cross one of the main tunnels.

You heard them. A rather large contingent of Warriors. They came from a tunnel that was parallel to yours and flew into the main tunnel as well. It took you a moment to pinpoint exactly where the Warriors were. Then you pressed yourself firmly against the wall. Barnes and his Warriors followed your lead quickly. You were closest to the Warriors. If they noticed the presence of somebody, you'd have to distract them from the Avengers.

Already after a few seconds you could hear how they bended around another corner so nobody would pass your hideout. But you stayed pressed against the wall so everyone else did as well. With the Hydra Warriors on high alert even the quiet rustle of clothes might be enough to backstab your presence. You didn’t want to risk it.

Not until two full minutes had passed you allowed yourself to relax slightly. “Vhy did you wait so long?”, Pietro hissed. He was of the impatient kind, this much you knew. “As I already said, these tunnels echo. You don’t want a dozen Warriors on edge come looking who is in here.”, you answered hushed. “Silence now. We’re too far to let this go wrong now.”, Barnes ended the conversation.

* * *

During the second half of the way there were more Warriors you had to avoid. It became more and more difficult to get forward and took lots of time. But finally you reached a little tunnel that was very close to the library. Along the way it had even been confirmed that Rumlow, Zemo and von Strucker hadn’t left it.

“The best way to keep you out of trouble is to pretend we took you captive, Little One. Sooner or later the Warriors might tell your Alpha that you’ve been in the old tunnel and he’ll find out that it’s been the way we came in here.”, Barnes said. It was a kind of last debriefing before the actual attack. You had never thought to be part of it. “You’re right. Especially since I told him that you would take that way.”, you answered thoughtful.

“Seems like we have a smart captive.”, Sam interjected. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks. Being praised was nothing you were used to. “Everybody get ready. It took us long enough to get here.”, Barnes ordered. The Warriors drew their weapons. The Alpha produced a combat knife, everyone else guns. He took a position directly behind you so you could feel the heat radiating off of him. His knife was placed at your throat. It still made your heart beat fast and hard, but somehow you trusted the man enough to not lose your mind.

With the Warriors at both your sides, you entered the library. The vanguard had their backs to the doors. “Get out of here!”, Rumlow hissed without even bothering to turn around. “Actually, we are here to talk about your surrender.”, Barnes said casually. The three Hydra leaders whipped around when they heard the unfamiliar voice. “Of course you managed to get captured. Worthless little Omega.”, Rumlow snarled.


	3. A not so normal day - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_“Of course you managed to get captured. Worthless little Omega.”, Rumlow snarled._

* * *

You remained silent. This was an encounter between two Alphas. Nobody below their rank had the right to pipe up unbidden. “How did you get here, James?”, asked Rumlow. His teeth were still bared. You and the Avenger Warriors gasped for air. By tradition an Alpha who wasn’t part of the own pack was addressed as ‘Lord’. Ignoring this tradition wasn’t only rude, but an offence.

“Through the escape tunnel, Brock. It was surprisingly easy to overcome the traps.”, the Alpha answered casually. The anger on Rumlow’s face turned into shock. “How? The traps…”, he asked, but fell silent again. You could feel his insecurity. “It’s very useful to have a Warrior in your pack who is interested in all kinds of traps. And very skilled when it comes to finding them.”, Barnes retorted, completely at ease.

“How did you help them, Omega?”, your Alpha snarled. “They had already left all the traps behind when I reached the old tunnel. I was taken hostage immediately.”, you answered carefully. Your body language was still submissive, but it was surprisingly easy to lie. You even didn’t feel bad for it.

* * *

When Rumlow shifted his stance subtly so he could easily jump at Barnes, you instinctively flinched back. Closer to the foreign Alpha. The long-haired man moved as well so the knife bit into your skin. It still didn’t draw blood, but the message was crystal clear. If your Alpha made a wrong move, Barnes would kill you. Your fur lifted up, but you trusted the Alpha that he wouldn’t put his threat into action.

“If you try to pull a stunt, she suffers.”, your captor warned dangerously calm. It made your heart skip a beat and your body freeze. To be honest, you suddenly weren’t sure if the large Alpha uttered an empty threat or if he actually meant it. For the first time since he had talked with you, the fear reached the point where it was almost unbearable. Everyone in the library had to see and smell it.

Your Alpha had stopped moving also, but glared daggers at Barnes. “Do you really think I would care about her? She’s nothing but trouble. She’s _expendable_.”, he snarled. Something inside you shattered. Probably your heart. It took all your willpower not to start crying in front of Rumlow and his minions. You didn’t want to show them how much pain that comment caused you.

A second later, the knife from your throat disappeared. There wasn’t enough time to wonder where it had disappeared to because another second later, Rumlow howled in pain. The knife was suddenly stuck in his shoulder. Only the handle was visible. “You are no Alpha. You are not suited to be one. Even the most cowardly leader should care about his pack members. No matter what rank they have.”, Barnes growled. You felt the anger radiate off of him. For the first time after you met him.

* * *

Von Strucker and Zemo flinched. “Sam, get this poor excuse of an Alpha and make sure his Warriors surrender.”, Barnes ordered. The man obeyed without saying a word and shoved Rumlow out of the library. “Loki, you are in charge here. I have a few things to take care of personally. If one of them causes trouble, make sure it won’t happen again.”, the Alpha added. “With the greatest of pleasure, Alpha.”, the young man answered with a slight bow.

Barnes turned around and turned you with him. His large hand was still wrapped around your neck. Apparently a thread to keep you under control but his touch was actually comforting. His thumb gently caressed your sensitive skin. At this moment, it was the only thing that kept you somewhat sane. 

Suddenly, you found yourself face to face with Josef. He was calm, but still didn’t move to get out of the way. “I beg your pardon for intruding your library and on top of it spilling blood in here. I hope you understand the reason behind my actions.”, the huge man said calm and respectful.

The old Keeper of Tales lowered his head as a sign of acknowledging his words. “Will you hurt her more than she already is?”, he asked in a tone that made sure he expected an honest answer. Right on cue, your side where you had collided with the shelf started to hurt. The attack and everything that had happened had made your mind shove the pain in the back of your head. But now it hit you like a battering ram.

You cringed and winced. Your hand went instinctively to your hurt side. “I’m not going to hurt her. She is brave and smart, I respect that even when she’s part of a hostile pack.”, Barnes said certain. His thumb didn’t stop his gentle caress. Josef surveyed the huge Alpha several seconds. Then, he nodded in approval. “You may use my room. There are also medical supplies.”, the Keeper of Tales said. Barnes bowed slightly. A rare gesture from an Alpha.

“Ladies first, Little One.”, Barnes whispered in your ear and gently nudged you forward. During the few steps across the hallway you saw barely anything. Tears blurred your vision. The soft click of a door being closed told you that you had reached Josef’s room. The hand in your neck didn’t disappear. The Alpha nudged you again and directed you around the room until he told you to sit down. You had to trust him that he took care of you. But at this moment you trusted him more than any of your pack mates. He made you sit down perfectly safe on a chair.

It was this moment of peace where everything that had just happened. Tears were flowing freely. It didn’t matter what Barnes thought. Your Alpha had just told you bluntly that he didn’t care about you. _Not at all_. Although it was supposed to have each other’s backs in a pack. And this man had tried to convince you that you were the woman he wanted as mate! It ripped your heart to shreds. A part of you wanted to scream and lash out. But you simply didn’t have the strength.

* * *

Eventually, your tears and sobs died down. Barnes had stayed completely quiet during your breakdown. His face showed honest compassion. The fury had fully left him. “May I see your side?”, the brunette asked quiet. You still held it unwittingly. “I-it’s nothing.”, you answered hasty. The Alpha looked rigid in your eyes. You could hold it for about two seconds before your instinct made you submit. Lay your ears back and turn your head slightly away.

Strangely, you didn’t feel like actually submitting. Or at least it didn’t have the negative connotation you connected with submission. Barnes kneeled down next to you and carefully lifted your pullover. When he saw your side where you had collided with the shelf an angry growl rumbled in his chest. “Whoever did this to you deserves to suffer the same injuries.”, he grumbled.

A quick glance told you everything you needed to know. Basically your whole side was bruised. No outright breach but the contusion was more than enough. You would feel the pain for quite some time. Very carefully Barnes slathered your bruise with ointment and applied a bandage. “That’s everything I can to right now. Do you want to visit one of your pack’s healers?”, he asked quietly.

“No, that’s not necessary. It will heal of its own accord. Thank you for helping me.”, you answered shy. The healer of your pack wasn’t very high on the list of people you trusted. The technically hostile Alpha accepted your answer mute. “I know you’ve already done a lot for us, but I have to ask for another favour.”, he began after a few moments. “I can’t promise anything, but I’m willing to listen what you have to say.”, you answered carefully.

The brunette nodded. His posture was calm, but serious. “I’m not going to let Rumlow destroy this pack any further. This has been what came closest to a home when my own pack was ruled by a hostile Alpha. I feel responsible for this pack, despite the changed name and leader.” Barnes started to pace up and down in the small room. He looked intimidating, but you felt no fear.

* * *

The question how you were involved in this all was on the tip of your tongue, but you kept your mouth shut. It had brought you nothing but trouble. “I want to reshape the pack. Rumlow and his actual minions must leave and I’ll let one of my Betas stay here as de facto acting Alpha until the pack regained some balance and a decent Alpha is found.”, he continued and looked directly in your eyes.

Hot worry surged through your body. Did he imply to make _you_ the new Alpha? Should it be some sort of regard for your help? As some kind of subordinate Alpha to himself maybe? There was no way you could do this. Not even with the help of somebody with experience. Rule the pack that had treated you like a scapegoat? Impossible. Being an Alpha meant tons of responsibilities. One of the most important abilities required was assertiveness – along with solid fighting skills. You had none of that. And learning it would consume a lot of time.

Barnes obviously sensed your uneasiness. “Everything I need from you is information. Especially who is devoted to Rumlow.”, the Alpha clarified. You felt instant relief flood your body. No duties as ‘reward’. “His Betas, Zemo and von Strucker. They’ve been in the library as well. Armin Zola, our healer. They are the most important. He affiliated them right after becoming our Alpha. Maybe Ultron and Karpov as well. Everyone else is submissively dependant but they’ve been forced into it.”, you didn’t really need to think about this.

Barnes mustered you thoughtfully. “Zemo, von Strucker and Zola will be definitely expelled. They would only cause trouble. Ultron and Karpov may stay for the moment, but my Beta will keep a _very_ close eye on them. If they collaborate with Rumlow, they will be expelled as well.”, he said after a few moments. But the thoughtful expression didn’t leave his face.

* * *

Several minutes later, he looked at you with a resolute look on his face. “I want to offer you a place in my pack. You showed bravery and intelligence, along with vigilance and forethought. An Alpha should be proud to have someone like you in their pack, not treat you as poorly as Rumlow did. You don’t have to decide it now. I’ll call the pack together for a gathering. It starts in an hour. I want your answer right before the gathering.”, the brunette told you. His words were carefully calculated.

You nodded with gaping mouth. It was impossible to respond to this question at this moment. What Barnes had just told you was a lot to wrap your mind around. The most powerful Alpha had just offered you a place in his pack. To you, the **_worthless little Omega_** as Rumlow had summarized your position in the pack. Silence settled down between the two of you. Barnes allowed you to follow your train of thought.


	4. A not so normal day - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_Silence settled down between the two of you. Barnes allowed you to follow your train of thought._

* * *

A gentle knock disturbed the silence. It had been surprisingly peaceful and comfortable. You enjoyed his company. Barnes sent a glance in your direction while he headed for the door. You just nodded. The rollercoaster of emotions had subsided enough that you felt comfortable to face other people again.

When the Alpha opened the door, you recognized Loki. “The Warriors of Hydra surrendered without putting up resistance, Alpha Barnes. The most important members of the pack are assembled in the library. Beta Wilson has taken over the command there and sent me to report.”, the young man told his pack leader unrequested. Barnes listened calmly and nodded when the raven-haired Warrior finished his report.

* * *

“Loki, you will stay with our Little One until the gathering of her pack. I have to take care of some things.”, he said after a moment. The young man simply bowed his head. Barnes looked you in the eyes for a few seconds, then he left. You felt rather uncomfortable in Loki’s presence. After all, you had attacked and hurt him. Most Warriors didn’t react very nice to it.

“I’m sorry for attacking you.”, you mumbled shyly. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his head yank in your direction. The young man seemed honestly surprised. “There is no need to. You did it to protect your pack. And I provoked your attack by speaking so lowly of you. There is no reason to apologize. However, I will accept it if you accept my exculpation as well. You showed yourself as intelligent and brave – two character traits I value a lot.”, he said slowly.

You raised your head and actually looked at him. Suddenly he didn’t seem like a Warrior but rather like a young man of your own age – in his twenties. “I hope your injuries aren’t too bad.”, you said softly. “I had much worse. And as I said in the tunnel, my pride was by far more hurt than my body. I like to rate myself as observant and quick-response, so your attack threw me off track.”, Loki told you with a small smile.

* * *

The hour elapsed very fast while you talked with Loki. The two of you got along surprisingly well given the events of your first encounter. A knock interrupted you mid-sentence. The raven-haired Warrior stood up and opened the door. It was Barnes. “I need to talk to her again. Wait in front of the door.”, he ordered calmly. Loki bowed his head and flashed you a smile before leaving.

“Did you come to a decision?”, he asked gently. You started biting down on your lower lip. “To be honest…I’m not sure if I want to leave or stay. This is my home after all. Without Alpha and his minions life will get easier than it was until now. But at the same time I’m intrigued by the loyalty and trust in your pack.”, you admitted with your ears turned back.

For a moment, Barnes was silent and seemed to think about what to say next. “I cannot leave you behind with a clear conscience. Your so called Alpha just told you that he doesn’t care if you live or die. Something like that is a massive downer for everyone.”, he started carefully. You lowered your head and averted his gaze. The Alpha was right. Your heart still ached from the rejection.

* * *

“I’ve got a suggestion.”, he continued after a few minutes. You looked up at him, your ears up in curiosity. “Stay with my pack for a while. Use it to recover. Not only from what Rumlow said but also from everything else. You can return whenever you want to.”, Barnes offered. You stared at him, once more completely shocked and overwhelmed. It was very common to change packs if somebody found their mate somewhere else. But defecting packs for some kind of **_vacation_**  usually did not happen.

“It’s…that’s a very generous offer. I know it’s nothing to trifle with. So I really appreciate it. But…what if…if I wish to return but my pack rejects me?”, you asked nervous. Now it was his turn to chew on his bottom lip thoughtful. “I could claim that you accompany us as captive. To prevent the pack from attacking my Beta. Of cause I would still make sure you are treated like a guest during your stay.” He spoke slowly, as if the words came to his mind while he said them aloud.

You reconsidered it. Barnes’ plan sounded foolproof. And if you were really honest to yourself, you wanted to leave your pack for a while. To think about everything that had happened lately. “Yes. I would like that.”, you whispered barely audible. A large hand gently grasped your shoulder. “Then that’s how it’ll be. Time to go. The pack is fully assembled and waiting. I want to finish this as soon as possible and return home. It’s a 35-hours-drive, after all.”, he said gently. You nodded and stood up.

* * *

“You will stay near her all the time, Loki.”, the Werewolf ordered as the two of you left the room. The warrior simply nodded and followed right behind you. While you headed for the meeting place, you felt strange. Walking through the well-known tunnels while knowing you would leave them behind felt strange.

When you reached the grot that was used as meeting place, the dark-skinned Warrior from the intruders-squat obviously waited for Barnes. His smell gave away the nervousness despite his composed body language. You needed a second to remember that his name was Sam. “Are you ready?”, the Alpha asked.

“I didn’t think this would ever happen but I’m ready.”, he answered. Barnes gave him an assuring clap on the back. “I have faith in you, Sam.”, he assured the other man who offered a smile in return. “I…I thought a Beta would have stayed outside to command the other Warriors. Especially when his Alpha leads a secret attack.” The words simply slipped out of your mouth. “An understandable thought. But we have several Commanders who are also very capable to lead parts of our Warriors.”, Wilson answered with a smile. You bit back the next question or you might stand there for another hour.

Once more, Barnes gently grabbed your neck with one of his large hands. To your own surprise, it calmed you down. The prospect of facing your whole pack started to get your nerves.

* * *

The pack was whispering when you entered the grot but the farther Barnes, Loki, Sam and you got to the front the quieter it got. Along the wall were Avengers-Warriors positioned. They didn’t look particular hostile, but nobody was foolish enough to try a revolt against them. The tension among your pack mates was thick in the air. They kept the pups and toddlers with their mothers in the middle so they would be protected in case something went south.

You felt even more respect for the huge Alpha. He could easily have forced the mothers and their youngs to take places at the corner of the pack. Where his Warriors could easily threaten and hurt them if somebody even tried to cause trouble. But they were allowed to stay in the middle of the pack so it eased some of the tension.

* * *

As the four of you reached the pedestal, Loki and Sam stayed at the back while Barnes kept you close to himself. The Alpha explained what would happen to the pack. Rumlow and his closest minions had already been expelled and chased away from the territory. Who wanted to follow them was free to go – at once. A few Warriors left, chaperoned by a number of Avengers-Warriors.

Everyone was silent until Barnes proclaimed that you would accompany the Avengers as captive. “Why do you take somebody as captive?”, asked Jasper Sitwell. He hadn’t been one of Rumlow’s confidants but still very eager at picking on you. “To make sure that nobody tries to deviously let Rumlow return.” Barnes almost snarled these words and stared the Soldier straight in the eyes. Sitwell was unable to hold and keep the eye contact for more than a few seconds.

* * *

After this, nobody dared speaking up. Barnes quickly ended the gathering and told his Warriors to get prepared for the return journey. A handful of them would stay with Sam Wilson to support him. Everyone else headed for the main entrance of the cave. “Loki, you and Pietro will travel with me and Y/N. There’s no need to stress her more than necessary. “, Barnes ordered as you had left the grot. The raven-haired fastened his steps to find the young man.

“Thank you. For everything.”, you said softly. The Alpha simply smiled. He lead you to a huge SUV where Loki and Pietro already waited. The raven-haired Warrior offered you a genuine smile. “You take the passenger seat, Little One.”, Barnes told you while entering the Van. You did as ordered.

Barnes was the first of the column, driving eastwards. The destination was distinct.  _The Avengers pack home near Miami_.


	5. Old and new friends to meet - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_Barnes was the first of the column, driving eastwards. The destination was distinct. The Avengers pack home near Miami._

* * *

When you could finally leave the SUV, you felt sore and stiff. It had been a travel of four days. Plenty of time to talk. You had asked lots of questions that Barnes had willingly answered. The pack’s hierarchy had been especially interesting to you. Your own pack’s hierarchy had only contained Alpha, Betas, Soldiers, Soldier Recruits, Hunter, Healer and Mothers with their youngs. Well and you, but _scapegoat_ wasn’t an official rank. The Avengers pack had some additional ranks. Senior Commander, Commander, Senior Warrior. Youngs were separated into three age groups – pups, toddlers and juveniles.

Barnes had explained every rank very patiently.

* * *

Senior Commanders had their place in the hierarchy immediately under the Betas of a pack. They had the full trust of the pack’s Alpha and aided their pack’s forefront.

Commanders were ranked above soldiers. During battles they often commanded parts of the troops. Those who wanted to become a Commander needed several skills – including tactical knowledge and leadership abilities.

Senior Warriors had no special tasks or authority. It was rather an honour for Warriors that served for more than 15 years. Or for outstanding merit during battles.

Pups were the youngest youngs, from their birth till the age of 4. With their 5th birthday, they became toddlers. From the age of 11, until the youngs turned 18, they were juveniles.

When a young had their 18th birthday, they became Recruits. They were trained in basic skills of Healers, Warriors and Hunters to help them choose the road of life that suited them best.

* * *

"Come on Little One.” Barnes’ voice brought you back to the here and now. Your ears twitched slightly. The Warriors had already entered their hideout. You had no clue how to get there. The mountain chain in front of you was massive and bold. At first sight there was no way to get over or through it.

Barnes led you to a well-hidden passage that opened into a convoluted tunnel. You gave off a whistle to test the echo. The Alpha darted a wondering look in your direction. “It’s the easiest way to get some information about tunnels.”, you told him with a small smile. A crooked grin appeared on his face. “Tell me what you found out.” It was a playful challenge, his smirk told you this much. “It’s small, twisted and short. No diversions.”, you told him.

Barnes was visibly impressed. What you had said about the tunnel applied completely. “Where did you learn it?”, the Alpha asked. “My father explained it to me. But it’s a common skill among my pack since we spend a lot of time in tunnels. Even though I’ve probably practiced more than most members of the pack.”, you answered. The conversation was cut short when the two of you reached the exit.

* * *

Your first thought was that this had to be a little paradise. The tunnel lead to a spacious valley. In the midst of it was a sea with crystal clear water. Gravel paths of various colours were embedded in lush green grass. Wherever you looked were couples and families talking calmly. Houses of different sizes were spread across the valley. The air was fresh and warm. Barnes gave you enough time to take everything in.

“It’s…it’s beautiful.”, you breathed. “That’s good to hear.”, the Alpha answered in a low voice. “I will be unable to show you around. There are several tasks I have to discharge which are not deferrable.”, he added after a few seconds. “Who will show me around? Loki?”, you asked, hoping it would be him. Aside from Barnes the raven-haired was the only one you felt really comfortable around.

“No. Loki has already other tasks to fulfil.”, the Alpha sighed. “Because he isn’t a common Warrior?”, you questioned. The raven-haired had told you more about himself. That he was a guest of the Avengers pack – just like you now. Barnes simply nodded to confirm your assumption.

Before you could ask who would show you around, a gorgeous redhead joined the two of you. She had been at the assembly of your pack. You could remember having seen her bright hair, ears and tail. “This is Commander Natasha Romanoff. She will take you under her wings. Natasha, show her around and make sure Bruce checks her through.”, Barnes ordered. The Commander raised one of her eyebrows.

* * *

“That sounds as if she’s rather a guest than a prisoner.”, she said. Her voice was calm, but cold. The Alpha stared at her and you were sure that a growl rumbled in his chest. Romanoff almost instantly laid her ears back and turned her head away. It was an impressive display of Barnes’ dominance and power within the pack. The redhead took a shaky breath. “So she’ll be treated like a guest. Understood.”, she mumbled. “Make sure everybody knows it.”, the Alpha said and left the two of you.

“Wow. He never parades his rank this obvious when he’s at home. You must have impressed him. A lot.”, the Commander said. Her voice sounded a little shaky as well. You didn’t know how to answer and remained silent. “I’ll bring you to Bruce first. He’s our best Healer.”, Romanoff announced and started walking. You hastily followed her.

“The colours of the gravel help you navigate. Green leads to the home of a Healer and our hospital. White leads you to James. The others aren’t that important now. You’ll learn them during your stay.”, she explained while leading you towards a rather large building. A quick glance downwards showed you that the gravel below your feet was green. And it lead to the building. You were amazed by this well-wrought system.

* * *

The hospital was bright and surprisingly inviting. Not a patch on the gloomy cave where Zola had his sickrooms. Commander Romanoff lead you to a room that was bureau and examination room at the same time. She knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. At the very same moment you entered the room, you felt the fur at your tail ruffle up.

You needed a few seconds to understand your body’s reaction. The smell inside the examination room. It belonged to the man who owned the room. Aside from his scent of tea and herbs you could notice an indefinable hint of danger. The other personal smells you had come across until now had not effected you much. Despite the unfamiliar environment.

“Hey Bruce.”, Commander Romanoff greeted, a little bit softer than you had heard her until now. “Hey Tasha.”, answered a man with chocolate brown curls and a gentle smile. The strange scent belonged to him, without a doubt. But at first sight there was nothing unusual about him. Until you noticed his ears. They were _way_ too large to fit his size.

* * *

“Hello, I’m Bruce Banner.”, he introduced himself to you and extended his hand. You eyed it and him wary. Your instinct still told you that something about him was off. That he could be a danger to you. And over the past few years you had learned to trust your instincts. You didn’t dare to take his hand or introduce yourself.

“Her name is Y/N. James took her captive.”, Commander Romanoff said instead of you. The Healer raised his eyebrows in surprise. “James _never_ takes captives. Why should he start doing it now?”, he wondered aloud. “Don’t ask me. And better don’t ask him as well. She shall be treated like a guest. When I _implied_ to put it into question he looked at me as if he was about to bite my head off.”, the redhead told him.

“Right now I’m not sure if we’re talking about the same James Barnes.”, Banner said doubtfully. “However, we shouldn’t discuss this here and now.”, Commander Romanoff cut off the conversation with a side glance in your direction. “I’m waiting outside.”, she added and walked the talk.

* * *

The Healer ruffled his hair, obviously unsure what to do next. “Since you don’t trust me…may I ask if it’s because I’m Healer in general or because you don’t trust me?”, he asked carefully. “I…the Healer of my pack wasn’t exactly trustworthy so I avoided him as much as possible. But…something about…your smell tells me to be careful.”, you answered just as cautious. Your ears were turned backwards.

The Healer sighed silently. “These” he wiggled his ears “and my scent are the result of a gene mutation. I can be more dangerous than average Warriors, but you have nothing to fear. I can control it. James seems to really like you so he would never put you in danger. If you don’t trust me, trust him.”, he explained. You chewed on your bottom lip. The Healer had pinpoint expressed your thoughts about the Alpha.

After a few more moments, you decided to trust Barnes. To grant Banner a credit of trust.


	6. Old and new friends to meet - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_After a few more moments, you decided to trust Barnes. To grant Banner a credit of trust._

* * *

Banner proved himself worthy of your trust. He had told you every single step of the procedures he had wanted to perform. The Healer even answered every question you had asked and dispelled your distrust. When the examination came to an end, you really trusted Dr. Banner. His strange smell and the overly large wolfish parts of his body didn’t scare you anymore.

* * *

“You are perfectly healthy, albeit a bit malnourished. But that should be remedied by a couple weeks of healthy eating. I will have to tell James that you don’t jeopardize the pack’s health. Only that point and nobody else but it’s my duty as Healer.”, Banner explained finally. You simply nodded. The reason behind it was easy to understand. Every responsible-minded Alpha would want to know if a long-term guest was a possible health hazard for their pack. Its protection had to be his top priority.

* * *

You left the hospital with Commander Romanoff. The redhead continued to show you around and explain more about the village. It was very interesting, but all the information soon made your head swim. The first stopover was a charming little house at the end of an orange path. Your home for the period of your stay. Some members of the pack were still busy getting it ready so you didn’t enter it yet.

“I’ll show you our village square. It’s the best place to make new contacts among the pack. No matter what time of day it is, some people are always there.”, the redhead explained. You simply nodded. The Commander was intimidating which silenced you effectively. Even though you knew she meant no harm.

The silence between Commander Romanoff and yourself was uneasy, but didn’t last long. You had just entered the village square – a lovely green meadow with benches here and there – when somebody called your name. None of the few pack members you had gotten to know. But nonetheless a familiar voice. Once you turned around, there he stood.

_Howard Stark_.

The father of your older brother’s best friend Tony. You had spent so much time with the Stark family that they had seen you as a family member as well. And the other way round as well. Some part of you had accepted him as a kind of uncle and Tony a second older brother. You had missed them just as much as your actual family.

You ran up to him, tears already streaming down your cheeks and your tail wagging. Howard also showed all the signs of incredible joy. You threw yourself in his arms. The older Werewolf caught you easily and hugged you close. His scent was familiar, even though it had changed in comparison to what you remembered. But it didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was the way he held you close. As if he didn’t want to ever let go again.

* * *

When you finally parted again, Howard blinked to keep the tears from spilling. “It’s good to see you again, Y/N. You’ve grown so much.”, he said, his voice raspy. “It’s been 15 years.”, you answered gently. A sad smile appeared on his face. “So much time.”, the older Werewolf sighed. You felt a well-known sadness. For fifteen years you had lived without your family.

“Come on. Let’s leave the past behind. There’s somebody who’ll want to meet you.”, Howard said endeavoured to regain his poise and laid a hand on your shoulder. He led you to a low-slung house. “Anthony Edward Stark, drag your lazy butt out of that work shop!”, the older man shouted when you were about three meters away. You sighed silently. Their relationship was obviously still very difficult.

The first thing you heard from inside the house was a crash, followed by a curse. “I swear, if you called me out for nothing old man…”, a man begun with audible anger, but stopped as soon as he came into view. You recognized Tony even though he had changed a lot. The most prominent change was his beard. And his far less lanky appearance. The teenager you had known had become a man. “Y/N.”, he whispered, barely audible. “Hey Tony.”, you answered, suddenly overwhelmed by shyness.

A second later, you found yourself in a bone-crushing hug. Tony’s scent had changed as well – the mixture of iron and a hint of coffee you remembered had become iron, coffee and scotch, along with the sharp bite of smoke. But you still buried your face in his neck. It felt too good to have another part of your family back. The black-haired mirrored your actions. Time lost all meaning while the two of you hugged.

* * *

By the time you parted, Tony’s eyes were red and a single tear escaped. “We were told that you died along with your family.”, he said. You gasped in shock while your heart missed a beat. It must have been terrifying to believe all those years that not only your brother – his best friend – and your parents had died, but you as well. Tony had often called you his little sister. Sometimes jokingly but often also full of affection.

“No, I survived. Only I.”, you answered gloomy. You didn’t want Tony to get his hopes high only to have them crushed again. He sighed crestfallen. “It would have gone over the top. I’m happy that you’re alive.”, the dark-haired said gently. A second hand grazed your shoulder. Howard. You had completely forgotten the older Werewolf. “Go on and catch up on the past years. I’ll take care of the work shop.”, he said gently. Tony nodded enthusiastic.

“Tony Stark, the embodiment of a workaholic is going to leave his cave in the early afternoon? I never deemed it possible.”, Commander Romanoff piped up, her voice dripping with surprise and sarcasm. Tony growled warning. “Leave us alone, Romanoff. I’ll continue to show Y/N. around. Just…go and do some Commander stuff.”, he told her coldly. You felt your ears recline. You expected the redhead to react with violence to remind your friend of the hierarchy. Where she likely had the higher position.

“No need to treat me like an enemy. I’m just surprised that you act so not like you.”, she said pacifying. As if Tony had the higher position in the hierarchy. She left only a few moments later. To say it confused you to see Commander Romanoff basically backing down was an understatement. “What just happened? I thought Commanders are pretty high in the pack’s command structure and you just made her show the white feather as if it’s nothing!”, you exclaimed while Tony lead you wherever.

“Well, technically she is my superior since I’m officially classed as warrior. But since I’m way better as engineer and mechanic – and by the way take care of everything that has to do with technics – I’m rather an emergency Warrior. And to be honest – Spidey backed off that easily because she feared that I’ll mess with her gear and tools and everything.”, the dark-haired Werewolf answered with a mischievous smile. You knew him well enough to know that he would have pulled it through.

“It seems like some things didn’t change, Tony. You’re still terribly protective of me.”, you teased gently. “Always.”, he answered light-hearted and put his arm around your shoulders. “By the way, there’s somebody else from the old pack who’d want to see you badly.”, Tony added. Your ears instantly perked up. “Who?” A roguish smile appeared on his face. You knew that smile and it meant nothing good. “You’ll see. Only a couple of steps and we’re there.”, he assured.

* * *

Only a second later, you caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. _Roses on a warm summer day_. With wide eyes, you stared at Tony. A knowing smile played upon his lips. “What are you waiting for?”, the Werewolf asked and gently nudged you in the direction the smell came from. With every step, you speed up until you were running. Only to stop as if you had run into a brick wall when you saw her. “Sharon…”, you whispered, barely audible.

But the blonde had heard you. She covered her mouth while tears streamed over her cheeks. Your own eyes were far from being dry. “Is…is that really you, Y/N?”, Sharon asked, her voice strained from all the feelings you could see on her face. “Yes, it’s me, Spot.”, you answered and sounded as if somebody was choking you.

A second later, Sharon was clinging to you. Her face hidden in the crook of your neck. Sobs made her body quaver. You held Sharon close. A part of you feared she might simply disappear and that this was just a dream. Everything, including meeting Tony and Howard.

Somebody clearing their throat reminded you that there were other people beside you and Sharon. Embarrassment washed over you. Only now you noticed the large blonde Werewolf who stood behind Sharon. “Would you mind introducing us, love?”, he asked with a gentle smile. “Yes, I’m sorry. Y/N, this is Steve Rogers, my mate. Steve, my cousin and best friend from childhood Y/N.”, she quickly said.


	7. Old and new friends to meet - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

**Warnings: mental breakdowns, mental illnesses, angst – _this is not a nice part_!**

* * *

_Y/N, this is Steve Rogers, my mate. Steve, my cousin and best friend from childhood Y/N.”, she quickly said._

* * *

You were so taken aback by the thought that your cousin Sharon had a mate that you completely forgot your distrust towards strangers and shook his hand when he offered it to you. The large man smiled softly and gently wagged his tail. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you. It’s good to meet you. Or meet you again I guess.”, he said. “Again?”, you asked puzzled. Rogers grinned lopsided. “Well, long story short: I’ve been living in your pack along with Bucky. We met a few times but apparently you were too young to remember.”, he explained.

* * *

“There’s something else you should know, Y/N.”, Sharon interposed. You looked at your cousin, not sure if you could handle anything else. The whole day was filled with new scents, faces and emotions. It was almost too much. You weren’t used to it. “Are you okay, Y/N? You don’t look very good.”, Tony asked carefully. “The last few days have been quite eventful, but I want to know which side that bread is buttered on.”, you answered. “I’m with a pup. And I’d be over the moon if you could be its godmother.”, Sharon said softly.

Suddenly, there was a lump in your throat and tears pooled in your eyes. Sharon’s words repeated themselves again and again in your head. She was with a pup. And she wanted  _you_  to be its godmother. In this moment, the events of the past days came crashing down on you. It was too much. You had no clue how your future would look like. Whether you’d return to the Hydra pack or maybe stay with the Avengers. Or if you would leave and try a fresh start somewhere else. Away from everything that had happened.

The soft smell of roses on a warm summer day reached your nostrils a few seconds before you were hugged close. Sharon held you the way only she could – with the perfect balance between close and strong on the one hand and softly and loving on the other. One of her hands gently stroked and combed through your hair affectionately. Your cousin didn’t talk, but words weren’t needed.

“You don’t need to answer right now, Y/N. Take your time to get used to the life here.”, Sharon finally whispered softly when your sobs had died down. “I’m sorry.” Your words were much quieter than a whisper, but the blonde werewolf still heard you. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”, she answered, still barely audible.

You didn’t know how long you cried on her shoulder until your tears finally dried up. But when they did, you were tired. Utterly exhausted. As if those past few days had been stuffed in the short amount of time you had cried. The familiar scent of your oldest friend comforted you. Along with her hands that still combed through your hair.

“Better?”, she asked finally. You nodded, not trusting your voice. “Is there anything we can do for you?”, Tony asked softly and approached the two of you. He gently placed one hand on your back. A silent reassurance that he’d be there for you. “I…I need some time on my own.”, you answered in a low voice. The older werewolf nodded. “Your house should be ready by now. Do you want me to bring you there?”, he offered gently. You gladly accepted.

Tony practically escorted you to the doorstep of your new home. You were beyond thankful – also because you would never have found it on your own. The older werewolf hugged you once again before leaving you to get some rest. You were too exhausted to have a closer look at your temporary home. Instead, you curled up in the large bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

You didn’t wake up until the sun sunk almost completely. Something was strange and wrong – and it had  _nothing_  to do with the unfamiliar environment. Your tail was ruffled up. You felt like burning up on the inside, yet your body was covered in goose bumps and you shivered with cold. A part of you craved for something that you couldn’t pin down. But a little voice in your head told you that Sharon would be able to help you with whatever was happening right now. You only had to find her.

The thought had barely crossed your mind when you already headed for the front door. You were quickly stopped when your feet met the gravel path. You couldn’t remember where your cousin lived, the arising darkness made everything look different from what you remembered. You even didn’t know if you had to turn left or right.

A noise made you almost jump out of your skin and twirl around. Only a couple steps away from you stood a man. You had not noticed him coming closer. Within two seconds, your instinct decided that he wasn’t an acute thread to you. “I’m Clint Barton, we’re neighbours during your stay at our pack.”, he introduced himself carefully. His posture was relaxed, but attentive at the same time.

The shivering – which had stopped for some moments when you had realised that somebody was behind you – returned. Even stronger than before. The urge to see Sharon was almost unbearable. “I don’t have the time to talk right now. Can you please tell me the way to Sharon Carter’s house?”, you replied unsettled. Barton furrowed his brow and came two steps closer. He gently touched your forehead with the back of his hand.

“Do you feel antsy?”, the older werewolf asked. “Yes.”, you answered, surprised that he knew. “And the need to see Sharon is stronger than ever?”, he continued his questioning. You confirmed once more, even more confused. How could this man know so much about how you felt right now? The curse he muttered under his breath didn’t help you to feel better about the whole situation.

“You’re suffering Touch Deprivation. Very rare nowadays.”, he explained. You cocked your neck. Touch Deprivation had never been an issue. Neither in conversation nor in the many books you had read. However, the only books about medicine you had read had been about taking care of the most common injuries and illnesses. You simply hadn’t felt comfortable to delve into the topic. “What’s Touch Deprivation?”, you asked quietly.

Barton ran his fingers through his hair. “A very dangerous illness. Our kind needs contact with others. The level of proximity depends on the person in question. Some need to be touched a lot by family and friends. Others are fine with less physical contact, but need it from their family or very close friends. And very few get along with simple company and no or barely any touch. You show the most common signs of an acute dose. Freezing and sweating at the same time, being antsy, craving the company of people you _really_  trust.”, he explained.

“And…how can I counter it?”, you asked carefully. “By making sure your need for touch and affection is satisfied. Constantly. It takes weeks and months to completely heal Touch Deprivation. Re-filling your storage doesn’t happen at once.”, the older man answered and gently grabbed your shoulder. You instinctively inched closer. Barton carefully wrapped his other arm around your back. “This okay?”, he whispered. You just nodded and snuggled up to him, needing the physical contact.

The older werewolf held you close while you enjoyed the affection. It didn’t matter that you were strangers. “You’re even worse off than I thought. I’ll have to talk to James about this.”, he said softly after a while. You instantly pulled away and drew back with your tail ruffled up. “No!”, you responded, terrified of the thought what Barnes might think about you when he found out how weak and useless you were.

The softness on Barton’s face gave way to a much more serious and rigid expression. “Touch Deprivation can be a serious threat to the pack’s safety. Who suffers from it has a noticeable heightened chance to go feral in comparison to other people. In addition, you’ve been through serious emotional stress  ** _and_**  you just left your native pack and home. So your chance to go feral is even more heightened. I am not going to risk innocent lives because you’re uncomfortable to talk about what’s going on with you.”, he told you angrily.

It felt as if you had just been tossed into a sea of ice water. Going feral was a household name to every halfway adult werewolf. Those who went feral lost every bit of humanity. They were unable to discern friend and foe. Killed whoever got in their way. Even loved ones and youngs. There was no cure for this – the only chance to stop a feral werewolf was to kill them. Preferably before they slaughtered entire packs.

You couldn’t stop the painful wail when you realized that you were a ticking time bomb. And neither were you able to stop the tears of pure desperation. Or your legs from giving out. You curled into a ball and covered your face with your hands. You constituted a life-threatening hazard for the whole Avengers pack. They were trusting you because their Alpha did. You couldn’t stop your mind from imagining the most gruesome scenarios that were blood-soaked.

You thought about Sharon who was with her first pup. About everything Barnes had done to protect and help you. About the toddlers that had been playing peacefully earlier that day. You couldn’t put the risk of suddenly being attacked and slaughtered on them –  _especially_  by somebody they’d trust because their Alpha trusted them. You had to leave, as soon as possible. It would break the hearts of Sharon, Tony and Howard all over again, but you’d rather break their hearts instead of their necks.

“I have to go. Right now.”, you said when you had calmed down enough.


	8. Old and new friends to meet - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

**Warnings: more angst, panic attack, this isn’t a nice chapter as well, but a bit nicer than the last one**

* * *

_“I have to go. Right now.”, you said when you had calmed down enough._

* * *

“If you do that, you’ll be gone feral within a week. And no more than two days later, you’ll be killed by a pack member who’s responsible to take care of threats like the one you’ll be.”, Barton said deadly serious. “Or you stay here and we try our best to help you recover. Sharon and the Starks will be the first ones to offer their help. And James as well. He has a soft spot for you, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”, he added much softer.

“But…you said…”, you answered, the lump in your throat growing again. “Touch Deprivation is dangerous, yes. And you have a considerably increased risk to go feral. But that doesn’t mean you’ll go feral no matter what we do. You can stay with my family for the night and tomorrow we talk to James.”, he replied gently. “I don’t want to be a burden.”, you muttered, but a large part of you wanted it. Everything Barton had offered.

“You’re not a burden, Y/N. James made it very clear to treat you as a part of the pack. And in a pack, we help each other.”, Barton assured you as if he could read your mind. You finally nodded with a shy smile. The older werewolf gently put his hand on the small of your back to guide you.

“Why are you so eager to help me? That’s more than helping a pack member.”, you asked when the two of you almost reached his house. “Because I’m deeply indebted by your father. And since I wasn’t able to repay it to him, I hope to repay my debt to you.”, he answered dead serious. Your head yanked up to see his face. “You knew my father?”, you asked, utterly surprised. Barton nodded.

“He saved my life. Told some werewolves who were beating me up that I was part of his pack. The way he said it was so confident and intimidating at the same time, it made them run away almost immediately. Your father ensured that I’d actually get a place among the Shield pack. But I left after his death. I didn’t know you were alive so I didn’t have a reason to stay.”, he answered with a sigh.

“And how did you end up here?”, you asked curious. “I met the Carters and Starks and everyone else Rumlow had expelled after taking over the pack. They were out of their minds from grief. I knew they wouldn’t survive on their own and I thought making sure they were looked after was a good way to pay some of my debt. I had helped James to reclaim his pack, along with some other Shield-werewolves, so I hoped he might help them.”

“And he did. He allowed you and them to stay.”, you said softly. Your respect for the Alpha grew bigger and bigger the more you learned about him. “Yes. And he did everything in his power to make sure they recover from it. But I doubt they actually did until you returned into their lives. I hadn’t planned to stay but life spiked my guns. First I stayed for my mate and later…well I started to respect James and several other members of the pack. So I’m kind of stuck with this pack.” His last sentence was followed by a lopsided grin. You smiled as well.

* * *

“Love? We’ll have another guest overnight.”, Barton said when he opened the door of his house. A woman with chestnut hair and fur appeared in front of you. Her smile was warm and welcoming. “So my hawk came home to his nest with another fledgling who left their nest too early?”, she asked with a wink in your direction. “I seem to attract them. And don’t pretend you don’t like mothering people.”, the older man answered with a loving smile.

“So tell me – why did you bring her along?”, Barton’s mate asked, still soft, but a lot more serious. “Y/N needs companionship.  _Badly_.”, he answered, now again serious as well. “Badly as in Touch Deprivation?”, she asked worried. Barton just nodded. His mate’s face scrunched up with determination. “She’ll stay overnight and we’ll have a common sleeping place in the living room.”, she said in a tone that could put an Alpha to shame.

In the living room were two persons. A young woman with long, reddish-brown hair and her ears and tail in the same hue. And Pietro, whom you recognized from the fight. The silver-haired stood up as soon as you entered the room. “Wanda, zhis is Y/N. She saved my life from a trap.”, he said with his heavy accent. The woman, Wanda, followed him suit. She smiled softly and simply hugged you. “Zhank you.”, she whispered, her accent just as heavy as her brother’s.

It took you by surprise. But her hug warmed you on the inside. Her smell of roast apple, campfire and earth was pleasant. You didn’t feel the dread that had accompanied every sign of affection in the Hydra pack. But you weren’t sure if it was because of your Touch Deprivation or simply because you hadn’t had any bad experiences with her.

* * *

Half an hour later, you, the Twins, Laura – who had insisted on being called by her first name – and Barton had prepared a large pillow fort with all the trimmings. It even included fairy lights! You were honestly excited to sleep in there. It had been ages since you last slept in a pillow fort.

The pitter-patter of little feet made you freeze and the fur of your tail ruffle up.  _Children_. You felt as if a metal strip was suddenly wrapped around your chest and tightened with every breath you took. Your stomach was nothing but a bunch of really tight knots. You clenched your hands into fists to hide that they were trembling.

A second later, two children came rushing in. A boy of roughly 13 years and a girl of 8 or 9. As soon as the children spotted you, they froze. Insecure how to behave around you and intimidated by the fact that you were a stranger. Especially the girl stayed close to her mother. You were thankful that they didn’t come any closer, you had already your hands full with keeping yourself together.

When something tugged at your tail, you spun around while your heart leaped in your throat. A pup in its human form. The loss of your tail from its hands made the pup weep copiously. The last pieces of your self-control shattered. Your legs simply gave out. You felt dizzy. Suddenly, it was too hot. Tears were flowing over your cheeks on a rapid pace. Your breath was fast and unsteady. You heard nothing but the rush of your blood through your veins.

You couldn’t see anything or anyone except Laura Barton. Whom you expected to attack you any moment for making her pup cry. You didn’t notice how Clint Barton ordered the Twins to get the children out of the room. Or how he picked up the pup and carried him out of the room as well. Your dizziness got worse. There was nothing but flickering in front of your eyes. You tried to back off blindly, but only ended up on your back.

A hand that covered your mouth and a second one on your chest made everything worse. You tried to fight them off, but weren’t sure if you actually moved. You heard something – someone? – but the rushing in your ears drowned it out. It took you a lot of effort to hear through it and understand what the voice was saying to you. “Y/N? Do you hear me? Y/N? If you hear me, squeeze my hand.” Laura. She sounded deeply worried.

You somehow managed to squeeze her hand that had moved from your chest to one of your own hands. “Very good!”, the older she-wolf praised. “You have a panic attack and started hyperventilating. I can help you, but you need to play your part in it.”, she added.

You nodded. Your breathing was still fast and the rollercoaster that was called your emotions hadn’t stopped or slowed down. Laura placed her hand on your chest again. “I will dictate you the rhythm how fast to inhale and exhale.”, the Mother told you before starting to apply pressure on your chest – firm, but not in a way that made you panic more. It surprised you how easily you could imbibe the rhythm she set.

You felt very clearly how quick and efficient your body calmed down. When Laura finally took her hands away from your mouth and chest, you felt exhausted. Both mentally and physical. But the panic had left you. You were barely able to sit up and lean against some piece of furniture. Laura sat next to you. The silence was oddly comfortable.

You sighed soundlessly. “I’m sorry for the turmoil. It’ll be the best if I leave and return to my accommodation.”, you finally said. “Nonsense.”, the voice of Clint Barton interrupted you. His sudden appearance made you flinch. The Commander raised his hands to show you that he didn’t pose a threat. “Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel stay with your parents tonight.”, he added towards his wife.

You opened your mouth to protest, but one stern look from Laura silenced you effectively. “You’re considered a part of the pack, Y/N. so get used to being taken care of. And it’s never an inconvenience. Now get into that blanket fort, I’m sure you are tired.”, her husband added softly. You just nodded. The most recent events had taken a lot of strength. You were barely able to keep your eyes open. A second after your head met the pillow, you were fast asleep.


	9. A name that bears a legacy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_A second after your head met the pillow, you were fast asleep._

* * *

In the next morning, you awoke at sunrise. Feeling wonderful warm and secure. It had been a long time since you had felt like this. Somewhen during the night, Pietro and Wanda had snuggled closer, cuddling into you in their sleep. The Twins were still sound asleep. For a few minutes you simply enjoyed your current situation.

Until you heard a quiet conversation somewhere nearby and realized that Clint and Laura Barton weren’t in the pillow fort anymore. Your calm instantly vanished. Were they talking about what to tell Barnes about last night? How to get rid of you? You couldn’t blame them. Every single of your problems was a lot to deal with on its own. Combined they made you a living disaster.

You decided to face whatever the Bartons would say and decide. Standing up took some time because you didn’t want to wake the Twins up. Your hearing lead you to the kitchen. The presence of James Barnes made you freeze in the doorframe. You had not expected him to be up this early and it scared you that somebody had entered the house without you noticing it. Back at the Hydra pack you had always noticed every moment in your surroundings.

“Good morning Y/N.”, the large man greeted you with a smile. You were barely able to return the greeting. The nervousness was eating you alive. You expected to be told to return to the Hydra pack any second now. That you were  _too much trouble_  – and  ** _too dangerous_** – to stay. “I’d like to discuss your stay at our pack with you. Clint and Laura informed be briefly about what happened yesterday.”, Barnes continued.

Despite his calm demeanour, you were barely able to contain yourself. He had to tell you any second that you were supposed to leave. The gentle touch of a hand on your shoulder made you almost jump out of your skin. “James is not going to expel you. Don’t worry.”, Laura said softly. Until that moment you hadn’t realized that the Alpha had walked over to the other door that lead straight to the entrance area.

Deeply embarrassed you followed him. The silence was strange and uncomfortable, but you didn’t know how to break it. The gravel below your feet soon turned from violet to white. The remote memory of Commander Romanoff telling you that white gravel would lead you to Barnes resurfaced for a second.

* * *

The house you walked up to didn’t differ visually from other houses in the valley. But it was slightly away from the others and closer to the rock face. And it sat enthroned on a hill that ensured a good overview over the whole valley. Barnes lead you through the front door straight into a room that seemed to be a living room and an office at the same time. The dark-haired man headed for the living room suite and you simply followed his example.

Your heart was still thumping from worry. The fear to be expelled still had a good grip on you. “Clint told me you have a severe Touch Deprivation. Is there a reason you didn’t tell me about it?”, Barnes asked. His tone was completely calm and didn’t even hold a  _hint_  of reproval. “I…I didn’t know about it. There was no sign or dose until yesterday evening.”, you asserted. The Alpha looked you over for a full minute before nodding and allowing a softer expression to appear on his face.

“We better try to figure out how to fix this. I’m not going to tell the whole pack about it, but Bruce needs to know about it. And you should talk about it with some people you trust. Clint told me that you’ve been very sociable and loved to cuddle as child. That’s why we assume that you need a lot of physical contact – and even more to heal.”, he said matter-of-factly. “You-you aren’t going to dispel me? Barton told me how…”, you asked, but you couldn’t find proper words.

A soft smile appeared on Barnes’ face. “I’m not going to expel you. During your stay at this pack, you are considered a member of the pack-family. No matter whom you ask for help, you’ll get it. That’s what makes us strong.”, the brunet answered passionate. A lump grew in your throat while you tried to blink your tears away. It was so different from the treatment you were used to.

Barnes gave you the time you needed to calm down before starting to talk about your stay at his pack. He was shocked that Rumlow had refused to assign an actual rank to you. And a lot more so that you even had been denied the training  _every_  recruit received in order to find their strengths and their most suitable future rank. When you told the Alpha, he started to growl and shake from anger.

You instinctively made yourself smaller and shrank back as much as the sofa would allow. The dark-haired male instantly did his best to calm down his anger and loosen the tension in his body. But the shaking stayed. And you noticed the goose bumps on his forearms despite the warm weather. You had a hunch what was happening and you didn’t like it one bit.

* * *

“You suffer from Touch Deprivation, Lord James.”, you gasped. And already wanted to take the words back again before closing your mouth. It was invasive and you were by no means in a position to make such an assumption. The Alpha instantly froze, even his shaking stopped. “You’re the first one who noticed it.”, Barnes said slowly. You let out a silent breath of relief when he didn’t react with anger or violence.

“But…how? Any fool can see how much your pack loves and respects you. Every single one of them would gladly help you fight a Touch Deprivation. Hell, I even thought it would be impossible for anybody in this pack to get sick with it!”, you retorted, the worry about Barnes making your words harsher than intended. “My pack simply can’t give me the kind of touch that starving part of me craves.”, the Alpha answered sharply.

Instead of backing off you threw yourself into his arms and held tightly onto him. It wasn’t thought-out at all, but  _something_  told you it was right. But you started doubting it a second after he went entirely stiff. You backed away, your ears flat against your head. “I beg your pardon, Lord James. It was inappropriate. I…maybe it’s better I leave and you let your Beta deal with me.”, you apologized and retreated to the door as quick as you could without running.

You were already touching the door knob when a large hand grabbed your wrist. It wasn’t firm, you could free yourself anytime if you wanted to. But it was exactly this gentleness that made you stop and turn around. “I didn’t mean to scare you off. Your embrace caught me off-guard.”, Barnes explained softly. “It still wasn’t appropriate.”, you mumbled, your face hot from embarrassment. “But it was very welcome.”, he replied with a smile on his face. Your tail twitched nervously while the two of you looked at each other. The Alpha gently tugged at your wrist which he still held. It was an invitation to hug him again. And you didn’t need to think twice about it.

* * *

It felt amazing to hug James Barnes. And to be hugged by him. The embrace was tight, but not bone-crushing. And the body warmth he gave off seeped deep into your bones. You carefully leaned your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes. The fabric of his T-shirt was soft under your cheek. Barnes gently rested his cheek on the crown of your head. This gesture would have intimidated you if Rumlow had displayed it, but with the long-haired Alpha it was actually soothing.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, the two of you separated again. Barnes was noticeably calmer. A serene smile graced his face. With one hand on the small of your back, he led you to the living room suite once again. You could feel that the relationship between the two of you had changed. The shared secret of the disease you had in common had formed a bond unlike others.

“There’s something else I want to ask you.”, he begun. You nodded, now much more at ease than before. “Clint told me about your panic attack yesterday. And that it was caused by his youngs.”, he said slowly. You lowered your head sheepishly. ‘ _Panicking because a pup had touched you’_  sounded really pathetic. “I…I was forbidden to be anywhere near the youngs. But they loved me a lot so they would steal away to play with me. It didn’t go unnoticed and the Mother who found it out was…she attacked me. It was bad. I needed to be treated by our healer  _three weeks_.”, you told him quietly.

Barnes’ face contorted with disgust while listening to your story. He gently took your hand in his and looked you straight in the eyes. “Nobody will attack you while you’re here. I give you my word.”, the Alpha said earnestly. It made your heart beat faster and brought tears to your eyes once again. You squeezed his hand, not trusting your voice. Barnes smiled, understanding what you couldn’t put into words.

“Can I ask you a favour, Y/N?”, Barnes asked some time later. “Yes, of course.”, you answered without thinking about it. He wouldn’t ask for anything you couldn’t answer. “Please keep it private. I don’t want the pack to worry about me without being able to help. It would drive them wild. I didn’t even tell Bruce or my best friend Steve.” You agreed reluctantly. Keeping such a secret from his pack was loathsome, but you understood his reasoning.

“You have to promise me something as well.”, you demanded. Now it was Barnes’ turn to agree without asking questions. The trust obviously wasn’t one-sided. “You tell me if there’s a way to help you. I’ll leave no stone unturned if it means there’s a chance to keep you from going insane.”, you said. A soft smile appeared on his face. “I will.”, he answered simply.


	10. A name that bears a legacy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_“I will.”, he answered simply._

* * *

Returning to a somewhat normal conversation after what had happened was…strange. And yet relaxing. The two of you talked more detailed about your stay. There’d be barely limitations – you only had to be accompanied by a member of the pack if you wanted to leave the valley. And that was mostly so you wouldn’t get lost. Barnes even gave you the opportunity to dip into the three most important tasks – Warrior, Hunter, Healer – so you could decide which one suited you best.

“The most important question at the moment is – do you want to have a few days to settle down or would you prefer to start working at once?”, Barnes asked towards the end of your conversation. You allowed yourself to think about it for one or two minutes. On the one hand, you definitely wanted to have a real task instead of killing time day after day. But on the other hand settling down in the pack and your new home sounded good as well.

“I’d like to have two or three days to settle down and then start working. I’ve been not having anything to do for too long.”, you finally answered. Barnes nodded with a smile. “So be it. If you need anything, let me know. Even if it’s a hug in the dead of the night because of your Touch Deprivation.”, he said with a sincerity that made your heart melt.

Outside you saw Barton who was training with the Maximoffs. “Hey Y/N!”, he addressed you. “Laura told me to invite you for lunch if you’re up for it. But for the sake of form I need to warn you that the kids will be there.”, Barton said softly. “Would it be okay to join you for dinner? I wanted to settle down in my new home a little. Maybe re-arrange some things. Yesterday was…a lot to take in.”, you answered hesitantly. At the moment, you wanted nothing but stay at your new home and have a couple hours to yourself.

“That’s perfectly fine, Y/N. I’ll let Laura know. Dinner’s at 7, but Laura will certainly send one of the twins to give you a heads up.”, Barton responded with a smile and ruffled your hair. You laughed at this casual display of affection. It felt nice to be an actual part of something instead of the outsider.

The first thing you did once you were back at your temporary home was have a nice long shower. The pack had provided you with special shampoo specifically for your fur, in addition to the regular shampoo and body wash. Being able to actually groom your fur properly felt great. During the recent years, it had been a luxury. One that you hadn’t been able to indulge in often.

You had just started brushing your tail – another luxury – when somebody knocked at your front door. “Y/N?”, asked the muffled voice of Sharon. You were at the door in a heartbeat. “Hi Sharon. Come in.”, you greeted her. “Would you like me to groom your tail while we talk?”, she asked after sitting down on the sofa. “I would love to. We used to do that all the time.”, you answered with a smile. Sharon was one of the few people you trusted unconditionally.

* * *

Time flew by while the two of you talked. A knock at your door startled both of you. It was Wanda. Just like Barton had predicted to once again invite you for dinner with the family. You wanted to apologize to Sharon but she simply smiled. “Go. It’s good that you get some more social interactions. Enjoy the evening.”, your cousin encouraged you and left.

You followed Wanda over to the Barton’s house. The sound of children’s laugher instantly faltered when you entered the living room. Both kids turned their ears back insecurely and looked at their father. You felt instantly guilty. They only reacted this way because of your damned panic attack. You kneeled down and made sure your body language was calm and inviting. “Don’t worry. It won’t happen again, I promise.”, you said softly.

“What _did_ happen? Why did you panic when Nathaniel pulled at your tail? He does that all the time.”, the girl chattered away. “It’s not nice to ask this kind of questions, Lila.”, Barton reproached mildly. The girl ducked her head and tucked her little tail between her legs. “It’s okay. I can tell you the story why I did panic.”, you offered and sat down on the floor. Lila’s ears and tail instantly cocked. She scurried over to you but hesitated mid-way, but you patted the ground next to yourself. The girl eagerly accepted your offer. Her brother came over as well, but he did his best to hide his own curiosity.

“You know I’m from a different pack, right?” Lila nodded enthusiastically. “Well, in the other pack was a pup that loved me but her mother didn’t want her to spent time with me. When she found out we met behind her back, she beat me up really bad. I had to stay at the healer for three weeks.”, you told them. “And you were frightened mum would do the same.”, Cooper added. It wasn’t a question but a statement.

“Yes. I was tired because my day had been very long and eventful. People do a lot of silly stuff when they’re tired. By now I know your mum wouldn’t attack me unless I attack one of you.”, you answered. A second later, Lila was hugging you. It was unexpected and made you freeze for a brief second before returning the hug. Cooper looked at you and her with something in his eyes you couldn’t quite place.

You stretched one arm in his direction – an unmistakable invitation to join you and his sister. The boy’s ears and tail were twisting and turning, uncertain what to do. “It’s okay, Coop.”, Wanda said. “NO IT’S NOT!”, he suddenly shouted. “Cooper Barton.”, Laura said, absolutely calm but in a tone that made clear she didn’t approve of his behaviour. Not. At. All. “Come here, buddy.”, Clint added.

“If you don’t want to hug Y/N, that’s perfectly fine. But it’s more than this single hug, isn’t it? You’re unsettled, for a few days already.”, he amplified. “Benji said hugs and cuddles are for babies. And girls.”, Cooper finally said. “Benji knows nothing. I love to cuddle. It makes me happy. And it’s good for our health.”, Clint explained softly. “That’s why I’m moody? Because I stopped cuddling with you?”, the boy asked, joining the dots. “Probably. We can test it.”, Laura interjected with a smile.

“I start cuddling again and see if I feel better?”, Cooper asked eagerly. “Exactly.”, Clint answered, beaming as well. “What are you waiting for, Coop? Come join us!”, Lila threw in. A second later the young werewolf joined his sister who was still nestled close to you. It was warm and comfortable and simply _relaxing_.

* * *

The peace didn’t last long. After a few minutes, someone tugged on your tail. When you looked over your shoulder, you noticed Nathaniel in his Werewolf-shape. Your tail didn’t even fit in his mouth, but he was obviously very proud of his ‘prey’. You couldn’t help laughing. The little one was utterly adorable.

A couple seconds later, he let go of your tail, crouched down – his backside up in the air and wiggling with excitement – and pounced at your tail again. You chuckled – this was the favourite game of nearly every single pup you knew. _Catch the tail_. The pup tried repeatedly to catch the tail of a juvenile or adult – who moved said tail. Enough to make the ‘hunt’ interesting for the pup without overwhelming them.

You took delight in playing with Nathaniel. Along with the Twins, Lila and Cooper, you took your full Werewolf-shape at some point to play with the pup. Each of you ‘died’ a couple overly dramatic deaths when the little one managed to ‘kill’ you. Much to the delight of everyone. You knew that Clint kept a close eye on you, in case everything became suddenly too much. But you _enjoyed_ it.

By the time dinner was ready, Nathaniel was sleeping contently. His siblings seemed to be close to falling asleep as well. “You have a way with youngs.”, Laura stated when everyone was eating. “I always had. And it was always fun.”, you answered with a smile. Simply playing lightsome had been very relaxing for you.

* * *

The sun had set quite some time ago when you left the Barton’s house. The evening had made you feel warm and happy. You had barely taken a couple steps when you caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. Your ears and tail instantly shot up with excitement. The plan to go home and curl up in your bed was instantly out of the window. You needed to make sure that your nose wasn’t betraying you.

You needed about five minutes to find the person you had been searching. It really was who you had hoped it would be. With a happy scream, you raced towards him and threw yourself into his arms. He needed several seconds to hug you back while you just snuggled as close as possible into him. “Is…is that really you, kid?” You could hear how close he was to losing the fight against his tears.

“Yes, it’s me Uncle Phil.”, you mumbled. His hug instantly became bone-crushing tight. “I’m sorry kid. I didn’t know… _we_ didn’t…I am sorry.”, he sobbed. You pushed your face more firmly against his shoulder. “He told you I died with them, didn’t he? Just like Tony, Howard and Sharon.”, you whispered. Your throat was constricted from your own emotions. Phil didn’t even need to confirm it – you knew what Rumlow had done. How cruel he could be.

“And I don’t get hugged?”, asked a very familiar voice behind you – after what felt like an hour of hugging Phil closely. “Aunt Maria!”, you cried and jumped at her, rugby-tackling the older woman. She laughed happily and hugged you. After a while, the two of you got up and involved Phil in the hug. He had been standing next to you with a deeply happy smile, allowing you and Maria the moment of reunion happiness.

“I never expected to see our Senior Commanders in such high spirits.”, the voice of Commander Romanoff intruded. The smile disappeared from your face. You still felt intimidated by the redhead.  Enough to push the fact that Phil and Maria seemed to have the third-highest rank in this pack to the back of your head. “Well, it doesn’t happen every day that our _presumed dead goddaughter returns_.”, Phil answered relaxed. Romanoff retreated.

“I’m sorry kid, but we’ll have to leave you for now. There’s still lots of work for us to do because of the attack.”, Maria said after a while with a sad smile. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. My home for the time being is right next to the Bartons. You can come over whenever you want to.”, you answered. The fact that they were here as well was enough to make you happy. They had always been hard working, even as far back as during the time the Hydra pack had still been called Shield. They always wanted to help their pack. “We will.”, Phil promised. After a last hug, you parted ways.

* * *

When you reached your temporary home, Barnes was waiting in front of it. He looked dangerously calm, like an epitome of the famous silence before the storm. The air was thick with tension. A tension you did not like. Not at all. “Why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked. Dead serious, no greeting.

“Tell you what?”

“ _ **That you’re the daughter of Nick Fury**_.”


	11. A name that bears a legacy - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of werewolves you are the scapegoat of your pack – the Hydra pack. When another pack attacks, you become a captive in the famous Avengers-pack. Is it a jump from the frying pan into the fire? Or will you find somebody to love?

_“Tell you what?” “Tell me that you’re the daughter of Nick Fury.”_

* * *

Dread was everything you felt after these words sucked the air right out of your lungs.  _Would it start all over again?_

“That’s none of your business.”, you snapped, your fear making your words sound harsh and angry. Barnes’ growl would have made you cave in any other day. But not now. Not when you felt as if everything depended on it. “Have it your way.”, the large man huffed and stormed away after realizing you wouldn’t tell him anything else.

Once he was out of sight, your body sank to the floor, shaking from adrenaline. You had stood up to James Barnes, one of the most powerful Alphas currently alive. For about a minute, you felt incredible. Then came the doubts. The ‘What if’ questions. Would Barnes expel you for this? Or would he ‘only’ start treating you like the hostage you officially were? The later one wouldn’t bother you, but it was out of question that the former would straight up kill you.

Somehow, you managed to get yourself into your current home and curl up in your bed. The lightheartedness from your visit to the Bartons had completely vanished. It was replaced with dread and worry. A part of you expected to be sent away any second.

You barely slept that night. The expectation to be outcast any moment kept you from it. When somebody knocked on your door, you almost felt out of your bed. Opening it was difficult with how bad your hands were shaking. A woman with orange-blonde hair stood there. The lady’s suit she wore was fitting her like a glove and her hair was tied back in a way you could only describe as professional yet elegant. And the clipboard in her hands amplified this impression.

“I’m Pepper Potts, the pack’s Communication Officer and James’ Personal Assistant. You need to follow me.”, the woman said and turned around, expecting you to follow. Which you did with your ears and tail hanging low. This was it. Barnes had sent his Personal Assistant to deal with you. If you were lucky, you’d be sent back to your pack. Otherwise you had probably less than a week. Barton’s words resounded in your ears. Loudly.

* * *

You needed a few moments to realize that the Communication Officer didn’t lead you in the direction of the valley’s entrance. The gravel below your feet was turning white. Why would Barnes want to see you? Especially after the fight last night? “I have to ask you for a favour.”, Miss Potts spoke up again when you were about to ask what was going on. “What favour?”, you asked. “Well…James is acting strange. He locked himself in his apartment and he never locks any doors. Something is off for months already, but it was never this bad. I’m worried about him, but he always dismisses it. Even when Steve tries to talk to him about it – and they’re the closest friends I know.”, she answered with a heavy sigh.

“And how am I supposed to help? I’m a stranger and right now he’s probably on the outs with me. We had a pretty bad fight yesterday evening. I’m the last person he’ll tell anything.”, you retorted. The only reaction you could imagine was a very angry James Barnes and more accusations. And actually being sent away. By now you could already see his house on the hill.

“There’s something special about your and James’ relationship. A kind of trust he has in nobody else. At the moment, you’re probably the only one who’s able to get through to James, no matter what’s happening.”, the strawberry blonde explained. “And what if I’m not able to?”, you asked, afraid of the sheer amount of responsibility that was placed on you. “In all honesty – I’m afraid of thinking about it.”, she admitted after a moment.

This honestly scared you. Especially since you knew about Barnes’ Touch Deprivation. Was he afraid the pack would get wind of it if he didn’t hide himself? Because he had a particular bad episode? Or was it already worse? You didn’t want to think about it. Communication Officer Potts stopped your train of thoughts by announcing that you were  _there_. Right in front of the room Barnes was hiding in. Only the door was separating you. The strawberry blonde woman shot you a quick smile and left.

* * *

You took a deep breath before knocking. “Leave me alone.”, was the harsh answer. You instinctively lowered your ears and your tail moved between your legs as a sign of submission. You wanted nothing more than obey, but that wasn’t an option. Again. You challenged a certain higher-ranking person a lot. “I won’t leave until I know you’re well.” Speaking those words was surprisingly easy. Despite your nervousness.

After a few seconds, the door was unlocked and opened. Barnes didn’t look good at all. His clothes – a white tank top and pyjama shorts – were drenched in sweat. His body was sweaty and his hair a rat’s nest. You had expected that he’d be angry, but the man in front of you was beyond tired and sick. As if he hadn’t slept for at least a day. And as if the last decent meal had been before that.

Before any of you was able to say a word, Barnes suddenly tensed up. You somehow managed to prevent his head from hitting the edge of the table when he collapsed merely seconds later. By the time his body was fully on the floor, Barnes was having a full blown seizure. You hurriedly pushed the furniture aside so he wouldn’t accidently hurt himself.

It felt like an eternity until the seizure was over, but actually lasted only for about a minute. Barnes’ breathing was irregular and strained. If he had been drenched in sweat before, you needed to find a new description for the current situation. There was most likely a puddle of sweat beneath him now. His hair was as wet as if he just had a shower. He could certainly need one, but probably didn’t have the strength to stand up on his own.

You placed a pillow below the Alpha’s head and got him a glass of juice. It wasn’t much but you didn’t know what else to do. It was a huge relief when he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He was pale and looked tired – even more so than before. “You should drink something, Lord James. Will you let me help you?”, you suggested. It was beyond question that he couldn’t do it on his own. The Alpha nodded weakly.

You helped him sit up and held the glass to his mouth so he could drink. After half the glass, the brunet gave you a sign that it was enough. “It’s your Touch Deprivation, right? You’re really bad off.”, you said softly. “Yeah. The seizures are a symptom of…an advanced stage.”, he answered, his voice hoarse and quiet. You were surprised that he shared something this private with you. There was no way to properly response to this.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”, you asked gently. “I need a shower. If you could get me there I can take care of the rest.”, he answered after a second. There was a certain hesitance in his voice – he was a large and heavy man after all and neither of you knew how much of his weight you’d have to carry. But your old stubbornness raised its head. You’d get this man to his bathroom, no matter how.

* * *

And you did get him there. Barnes had a stool in his shower, positioned perfectly to reach the tapware without a problem while being under the jet of water. At his command, you took a full set of spare clothes out of the bathroom cabinet and placed it in front of the shower. Along with a fresh towel. This wasn’t the first time he was unable to stand while taking a shower, that much was obvious. “I’ll make some breakfast while you shower, Lord James.”, you announced softly and turned to leave so he could have some privacy.

“Thank you, Y/N. I won’t try to argue with you – it’s obvious I can’t stop you. And please, leave the ‘Lord’ away. You’re part of my pack now.”, he answered just as soft. You didn’t answer but felt a smile appear on your face. Being considered part of his pack and getting the explicit permission to leave the honorific away was a big deal for you. It was a big sign of trust and a peace offering at the same time.

You prepared a range of food for breakfast – pancakes, fresh fruit, juice, French toast, bacon and some hot chocolate. With a bit of everything on a tray, you made your way to James’ bedroom. Leave the tray on the bedside cabinet and ask the Alpha if he needed help – that was your plan. But of course it didn’t go according to your plan. James wasn’t in the shower anymore but rather fully dressed. And lying on the ground, right in the door between the bedroom and the bathroom.

You quickly put the tray down and flew to his side. Worried he might have injured himself. Or that he had gotten another seizure. “Are you hurt? Why didn’t you call for me? Or wait until I came to check in on you?”, you asked. Worry made you talk faster than usually. “I didn’t want to ask because I remembered your side.”, he groaned. “My side?”, you replied, not knowing what he was talking about. “Your bruise. It must’ve hurt like hell to get me in the shower.”, James specified.

“It didn’t. The bruise is already healed for the most part.”, you answered carefully. There was a thick silence between the two of you while you helped him get into his bed. “So you inherited your father’s Alpha healing.”, the brunet said when he was finally in bed. You turned around to get the tray with his food. And to avoid looking at him. “That’s the main reason why Rumlow wanted me as his mate. He had this… ** _image_**  of the perfect son. Exactly his looks and personality, but with the Alpha healing my father passed on to me.”, you explained.

When you turned around, the Alpha looked at you with a softness in his eyes you hadn’t seen yet. “So you kept your father’s name a secret to prevent it from happening again. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”, he said gently. You just nodded and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill.

“I often wished I hadn’t inherited the healing. It turned my life into hell. Rumlow was obsessed with his image. When I didn’t play along, he stripped me of my rank, of most social interactions, of a purpose and an occupation within the pack. When you offered me to stay with your pack…a place I could simply be myself…I wanted to be known for who I am and what I can. Not for my father’s name.”, you whispered and handed him the tray.

“Get yourself a breakfast as well. Talking is easier over food. And there are a couple things we should talk about.”, James suddenly ordered, his voice still soft. You simply obeyed and fetched the second tray with your own breakfast. The Alpha had moved over to make enough room for you to join him on the bed. A silent invitation you simply accepted. The touch starved part of you craved this innocent intimacy. And you weren’t going to deny it yourself.


End file.
